Blame On Him
by Miladys
Summary: Mungkin ini alasan dia gak suka hari lahirnya. Apalagi kalau udah berurusan sama black order. Tapi untuk tahun ini moyashi ada bersamanya, jadi .. apa salahnya ? Namun .. ternyata semua tak berjalan mulus .. mungkin ? Yullen Month ! XD
1. Enjoy the Silent

**Yay ~ yullen month !! XD aku da gak sabar nunggu event ini .. (plus gak sabar nunggu liburan ..) ch.1 ini baru permulaan .. enjoy it ~**

**Summary : Mungkin ini alasan dia gak suka hari lahirnya. Apalagi kalau udah berurusan sama black order. Tapi untuk tahun ini moyashi ada bersamanya, jadi .. apa salahnya ? Namun .. ternyata semua tak berjalan mulus .. mungkin ?**

**Pairing : yuuxallen (ya iyalah .. namanya juga yullen month ..)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own-man. Kalo aku punya komik ini , mungkin rated-nya jadi mature .. khu khu ..**

* * *

† Enjoy the Silent †

" Moyashi !! "

" Lepasin aku Kanda ! " , Allen menarik tangannya, terlihat garis merah lebam melingkar di pergelangannya. Kanda berhenti menggenggam Allen dan menatap punggunya tak percaya. Sambil membawa innocence yang baru mereka dapat, Allen berjalan ke penginapan mereka. Wajah lembutnya menghilang di telan malam. Mata abu-abunya sedingin perak menyaingi Kanda.

" Moyashi ada apa ini .. "

†+++++++†

' Aku gak ngerti ama moyashi .. gak cuma misi kemarin , sebelumnya bahkan sampai hari ini. Dia aneh banget .. ' , Kanda tak bisa berhenti berputar dalam pikirannya. Allen .. Allen .. Allen .. waktu makan soba .. waktu meditasi .. namanya tak berhenti berputar. Allen yang menunjukan sisi bekunya berhasil menenggelamkan Kanda dalam kebingungan. ' che .. baka moyashi .. apa dia lagi butuh waktu ? buat apa ? eng .. lenalee ..? mungkin dia tau sesuatu ' , pikir Kanda. Lenalee yang berjalan kearah Kanda sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya..

" Lenalee .. aku ma- .." , Kanda berhenti terdiam. Lenalee yang diajak bicara, melewati Kanda begitu saja tanpa menyapa ataupun menghiraukan kalimat Kanda. Kanda yang masih shock tiba-tiba langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan membanting pintu masuknya. Menyapu bersih seluruh ruangan mencari si rambut merah. Lavi seperti biasa duduk di perpustakaan sambil tertupi tumpukan buku.

" Usagi .. aku gak mau tau apa yang terjadi disini , tapi - .." , kalimat Kanda terhenti lagi. Tiba-tiba lavi berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Kanda keluar dari perpustakaan.

Satu menit .. dua menit .. lima menit .. Kanda mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. ' What the the hell ?! bahkan si usagi juga ! ' , Kanda meremas sarung mugennya. Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan berharap pintu ruangan yang akan dia banting kali ini akan menjelaskan keanehan ini.

Braakkk !!

Kanda berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Mungkin sekarang orang-orang di sekitar Kanda bisa melihat aura hitam di belakang punggungnya dan dia tidak peduli dengan kertas berserakan yang diinjaknya.

" Komui , aku tau kamu gak punya waktu buat main-main. (A/N: kalo waktu buat kabur banyak.. lol) Jadi tolong jawab, kenapa moyashi, baka usagi, bahkan adikmu mengacuhkanku ! " , Kanda menggertakkan giginya, tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari pria berbaret putih didepannya itu.

"hmm .."

Dakkk !! Kanda memukul meja Komui.

" Komui !! jangan buat aku mengakhiri semua ini dengan memotongmu jadi dadu ! "

" Kanda-kun .. kalo kamu gak punya kerjaan, pergilah meditasi atau latihan. Jangan ganggu aku ,, " , kata Komui dingin. Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini Kanda terdiam. Lalu berjalan keluar dan sekali lagi membanting pintunya sekeras mungkin sampai retak.

†+++++++†

Allen berjalan masuk ke cafetaria. Lalu langsung menuju meja dimana Lavi dan Lenalee duduk.

"Hy Allen.. ", sapa Lenalee.

"Hy .. ", sapa Allen dengan wajah tenang dan langsung duduk di seberang mereka.

"Bereaksi .. " , kata Lavi nyengir.

"Aku tau .. " , jawab Allen dingin.

" Gak berlebihan .. ?" , tanya Lenalee.

" Gak .. kurasa ini yang terbaik .. ini untuk yang terakhir.. ", jawaban Allen membuat mereka terdiam.

Sementara itu di tengah hutan di samping Head Quarter , Kanda mengusik ketenangan hutan. Membelah setiap daun yang berguguran. Membunuh waktu. Berharap semua segera berakhir.

* * *

**Pendek banget .. aku bener-bener minta maap. Aku janji di post selanjutnya bakal ku buat panjang. Gak tau kenapa tema silent bikin pikiran ku stuck ~_~ anyway , percakapan terakhir Allen , Lavi , ma Lenalee bikin aku merinding .. kok pada serem gitu ya ? aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa buat ujung-ujungnya kaya gitu.**

**Kanda : "che , apa peduliku kalo mereka mau diemin aku ?! kalo mereka mau terjun dari grand canyon juga serah .."**

**Ran : " tapi kamu ada di story ku ! dan kamu mesti nurut walaupun itu artinya kamu mesti nari striptease sekarang .. *grin evily***

**Kanda : "pervert! "**

**Ran : " w-h-a-t-e-v-e-r .. btw , untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal ku post agak telat, cz aku mesti liburan di t4 antah berantah gak jelas .. (gak ada net) jadi harap maklum sebesar-besarnya .. "**

**So find out what's next !**


	2. Should I Happy?

**Aku bener-bener minta maap cz super telat!! Cz aku liburan di negri antah berantah.. ~_~ sebagai gantinya, aku bakal upload dua chapter!**

**Lalala .. chapter 2 .. kalo diliat dari tema buat minggu ini udah ketauan banget apa isinya yah ? tapi mari saia persembahkan yang tidak biasa .. (grin-grin-grin) yap .. mulai dari chapter ini plotnya bakal mulai keliatan .. I hope .. enjoy it ~ C=**

**Summary : Mungkin ini alasan dia gak suka hari lahirnya. Apalagi kalau udah berurusan sama black order. Tapi untuk tahun ini moyashi ada bersamanya, jadi .. apa salahnya ? Namun .. ternyata semua tak berjalan mulus .. mungkin ?**

**Theme: Birthday**

**Pairing : yuuxallen (ya iyalah .. namanya juga yullen month ..)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own-man. Kalo aku punya , Yuu Kanda bakal ngerasa tersiksa .. khu khu .. (Kanda : "damn you.. pervert!")**

* * *

† Should I Happy ? †

Cahaya pagi mulai menerangi kamar Kanda. Membuatnya bangun dan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mandi, sarapan sama soba (AN : I was wondering about this , is this the secret of his beautiful face ? tiap hari soba mulu ..) , meditasi .. Hari-hari yang tenang seperti biasa ..

Kanda menutup matanya, mengambil nafas perlahan. Suasana di kamarnya begitu nyaman. Tak ada yang lebih menenangkan dari meditasi.

" Kalian berdua di tunggu di gate lima !! "

"Cepet bawa barriernya !!"

"Hy kamu! Cepet pergi ke science department! " , keheningan terpecah. Kanda mendengar teriakan dan ribut diluar. Terlihat begitu panik. Disusul dengan alarm emergency Black Order yang menggema ke seluruh gedung.

Kanda refleks melompat dari atas kasur dan sebelum membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk, " Kanda-dono !! Kanda-dono! " , setelah dia membuka pintu , seorang finder terlihat begitu kelelahan di depannya. Mungkin karena lari-lari.

" Ada apa ini ?! " , tanya Kanda.

" Saya juga tidak begitu tau. Tapi Kanda-dono diminta datang ke ruangan superviser Komui, sekarang !!" , tanpa berpikir , Kanda langsung mengambil mugen dan berlari ke ruangan Komui.

Brakkk !!!

Kanda membanting pintu ruangan Komui (lagi). " Oi , ada apa ini ?! .. ko..mui.. ?" , seperti biasa , Komui duduk di belakang mejanya. Namun kali ini jubah putihnya berwarna merah, berlumuran darah .. Lenalee , Reever , dan ilmuwan lainnya tampak panik mengelilingi Komui .

"K-kanda .."

"Komui ! apa yang terjadi ?! "

" Tadi seorang Noah datang ke sini dan memberi pesan dari Earl .. " , jelas Reever. Lenalee hanya bisa menangis di samping kakaknya.

" Kanda .. Earl sudah bergerak. Dan sekarang dia menunggu kita untuk perang yang terakhir , begitu pesannya. Terus sebelum pergi , Noah itu memberiku hadiah kecil ini .. hha .. uhuk .. " , kata Komui mulai kehabisan nafas. Lukanya nampak makin parah. " Sekarang pergilah ke cafeteria , semua orang sudah berkumpul." , Kanda terdiam sejenak .. Lalu berbalik dan keluar menuju cafetaria, meninggalkan tangisan dan teriakan Lenalee yang makin menggema.

Shit ! kenapa tiba-tiba begini .. Dari semua waktu yang ada kenapa di saat suasana gak jelas seperti ini .. Allen .. Tch ! lupakan ! exorcist .. hanya eksis untuk menghapuskan keberadaan Earl dan akuma dari dunia ini .. di saat seperti ini , hati .. tak dibutuhkan .. Akhirnya , Kanda berdiri di depan pintu cafetaria dan perlahan membukanya ..

" SURPRISEEE .. !! "

Kanda mematung dan terdiam , mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi .. semua finder , orang-orang science department , bahkan semua exorcist berkumpul di cafetaria. Daripada persiapan sebelum berperang , ini lebih mirip sebuah .. pesta ? pesta sebelum mati ?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Kanda terlihat sedikit lengah dan merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Dan untungnya , itu hanyalah mugen .. mugen ?! Kanda kaget dan melihat benda bodoh di sampingnya , komurin .. dan mugen terkunci di dadanya .. sambil nyengir , dia pergi menjauh dari jangkauan Kanda.

" Mission completed, mugen has been sealed " , kata komurin senyum-senyum mesum gak jelas.

" Yea ~ kerja bagus komurin VI! " , suara yang gak asing terdengar dari belakang komurin.

"Komui ?! bukannya kamu .. " , Komui muncul dari belakang komurin sambil ikutan senyum-senyum mesum gak jelas ..

" hohoho .. Kanda .. apa yang aku gak bisa , huh ? Btw , silahkan nikmati pestanya .. " , kata Komui sambil nari-nari ngiterin Kanda .

" Pesta .. ? " , tiba-tiba Lavi ngerangkul pundak Kanda dan menyeretnya ke tangah-tengah ruangan. " yaph , ini pestamu yuu-chan .. "

" Happy b'day Kanda !! " , semua orang yang ada disana meneriakan kata-kata yang sama , hanya untuk hari ini , hanya untuk Kanda , dan si-anti-sosial- kanda gak bisa menolak.

Hari ini cafetaria begitu berbeda. Makanan di mana-mana (surganya moyashi) , musik menggema ke seluruh ruangan , dan sebuah kue yang amat – sangat – besar – sekali – sampai – mencapai – langit-langit berdiri di tengah ruangan. Cuma senyuman yang tersebar di ruangan itu , kecuali Kanda yang melemparkan muka masam. Namun sepertinya dia sedikit menyerah hari ini .

Keramaian di ruangan itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan semua menatap Lavi , " wohoo ~ ok semua yang ada disini aku minta perhatiannya !! sekarang waktunya acara utama dan apakah itu ?? check this out ! " , tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tali di samping Lavi dan dia menariknya..

Brukkk !!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah piñata super jumbo tergantung di langit-langit dan menabrak kepala Lavi. " aww !! woy Komui ! pasang yang bener !! arghh .. ok semuanya , seperti yang kalian lihat , piñata yang besar ini harus dipukul sampai robek agar hadiahnya keluar! Dan tentu saja yuu-chan kita yang lagi ultah yang bakal mukul piñata ini !! " , semua yang ada di ruangan itu mulai memanggil nama Kanda , yang dipanggil mulai sebel sendiri di pojok ruangan.

Bomm ~ ada ledakan kecil di dalam kepala Kanda. Opss .. nampaknya Kanda udah mencapai limit ~ Kanda yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di depan komurin. Tanpa ampun dia menghancurkan bagian dada komurin , mengambil mugennya kembali.

" Komurin VI !! tidak !! malang nian nasibmu nak .. " , komui hanya bisa menangis histeris di samping tumpukan kaleng rombeng tak berbentuk.

"Heh! Kalian semua minta piñata bego itu kan ?! ok ! kalian bakal dapet yang kalian mau .. " , kata Kanda sambil nyengir nyaingin setan. Semua cuma bisa nelen ludah + punya firasat gak enak. Tiba-tiba mugen ditarik keluar dari sarungnya.

" Innocence activate ! kaichu : 'ichigen' !! " , seketika itu hell insect milik Kanda merobek piñata yang tergantung. Tawa mereka yang saling berebut hadiah tergantikan dengan teriakan panik dan tawa stress berebut kabur karena hell insect milik Kanda masih aktif dan berbalik mengejar mereka.

Kanda Cuma nyengir. Dia berjalan keluar dengan rambutnya melambai sexy di punggungnya, meninggalkan kepanikan di belakangnya. Senyum serem menempel di bibirnya , puas karena sudah "memeriahkan" pesta tadi. Sekarang dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya , mau melepaskan semua kegilaan ini dari kepalanya.

" Kanda .. " , suara lembut dan manis memanggilnya , suara yang tidak asing. "moyashi ? "

Allen keluar dari kegelapan lorong black order, perlahan berjalan kearah Kanda. " Kanda aku minta maap kalo- .. " , kata-kata Allen terhenti. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat yang tak sing memeluknya. Tak lain dan tak bukan sebuah pelukan dari Kanda. Allen bisa mendengar desahan nafas dari samping telingannya. Tubuh Allen serasa meleleh, lututnya bergetar, dan akhirnya hanya pasrah dengan Kanda yang menompang berat tubuhnya. " Kan..da..?"

" Sshhh .. aku tau , baka moyashi .. kamu diemin aku buat ini kan .. ? aku tau .. baka .. hontou ni baka desu .. " , Allen menutup matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kanda. Mencoba menikmati setiap detik yang ada.

Tiba-tiba Kanda melepaskan pelukannya. Allen cuma bengong dan mencoba protes ke Kanda. Sebelum Allen bisa ngomong , Kanda mukul dia pake sorotan mata yang super serem. " kali ini aku maapin. Tapi lain kali kalo kamu gitu lagi , siap-siap aja mati di tempat. Atau kalo gak siap-siap jadi rica-rica taoge." , Allen langsung menciut di tempat. Semua moment hancur dalam waktu singkat. Akhirnya Allen cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir pasrah.

Malam terus berjalan. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Kanda memberi ciuman lembut ke moyashinya. Membuatnya harus meleleh lagi. Namun kali ini dia berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri dan menatap Kanda dalam-dalam. " Kanda, aku belum ngasi kamu kado kan? Tolong .. tunggu sebentar lagi .."

Kanda rada bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Allen. Akhirnya dia mencium kening Allen dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

†+++++++†

Sekali lagi cahaya pagi menerangi kamar Kanda. Membuatnya bangun, namun kali ini dia mendengar sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Dorrr .. !!!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER !! wuahahahahaha .. XD**

**Wuogh aku suka banget buat kaya gini ! itung-itung bales dendam gara-gara katsura hoshino-sensei juga suka ngegantung .. bikin aku pengen mukulin PC-ku (maklum , kan liatnya manga scan)**

**Kanda : " fuh .. aku puas banget bisa ngebantai pestanya di saat-saat terkahir .. *smirk* "**

**Ran : "sumpah , kejem banget lo .. "**

**Jerry : " iyah , kejem banget .. *sob* "**

**Kanda & Ran : " loh Jerry ?! "**

**Jerry : " gara-gara kamu , kue yang kubuat dengan susah payah sambil jungkir balik jadi ancur berantakan .. hiks .. jadi males bikin soba ..*sob* "**

**Kanda : " akh .. aa .. a-ampun ? "**

***lol* Find out what's next ! **


	3. Moyashi's Smile

**Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf cz kayanya aku salah informasi.. seharusnya tema buat minggu ini adalah Trauma tapi informasi yang kudapet malah tragedy.. jadi saya mohon maap kalau rada nyimpang dikit. Karena ini bukan one shot dan aku uda buat ceritanya sampai tamat, kayanya aku gak bisa ganti temanya.. Hontou ni gomensai..**

**Summary : Mungkin ini alasan dia gak suka hari lahirnya. ****Apalagi kalau udah berurusan sama black order. Tapi untuk tahun ini moyashi ada bersamanya, jadi .. apa salahnya ? Namun .. ternyata semua tak berjalan mulus .. mungkin ?**

**Theme: Tragedy**

**Pairing : yuuxallen (ya iyalah .. namanya juga yullen month ..)**

**Warning : possibly death character? **

**Disclaimer : I don't own-man. Kalo aku punya , Leverrier bakal menderita di neraka .. khu khu .. really .. I want to torture that man !! *rawr***

**

* * *

  
**

† Moyashi's Smile †

Dorrr .. !!

Suara tembakan itu membuka mata Kanda lebar-lebar. Tembakan . dari mana ? " Kan..d..da .. " , Kanda kaget. Sesaat dia mendengar suara di kepalanya. Suara itu merintih kesakitan. Ilusi ? kenapa aku jadi inget ..

" Kanda-dono! Kanda-dono !", déjà vu serasa menghampirinya. Seorang finder yang tampak kelelahan mengetuk pintu Kanda.

" Ada apa? Tentang suara tadi ?"

"Kanda-dono ! Superviser Komui meminta anda untuk pergi ke kamar Walker-dono ! semua orang sudah ada disana ! "

'Gak mungkin .. ' , Kanda langsung berlari menuju kamar Allen. Semua perasaannya campur aduk dan berusaha menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk dari pikirannya. ' gak mungkin moyashi..'

"Allen .. !" , Kanda langsung berteriak begitu sampai di kamar Allen. Namun dia hanya di sambut dengan tangisan Lenalee, Lavi berdiri di sampingnya , mencoba menenangkannya. Semua yang ada di sana membisu. Sesekali tatapannya kosong penuh duka. Kanda menggertakan giginya dan mencoba menembus kerumunan orang di sana , ingin tau apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Allen .. ada disana duduk membelakangi jendela. Wajahnya tertunduk, mungkin tertawa karena membiarkan darahnya mewarnai seluruh kaca jendela. Tidak .. Allen sudah tidak sanggup tertawa .. bahkan tersenyum .. jantungnya sudah tak mau berdetak lagi ..

Moyashi tak akan tersenyum lagi ..

Kanda jatuh bersimpuh di depan Allen.

†+++++++†

" Central ?! ", semua orang disana meneriakan hal yang sama setelah mendengar kata-kata Komui. Kanda hanya terdiam di pojok ruangan, matanya tertutup dan tangannya disilangkan ke dada. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya .. entah apa yang di rasakannya .. tak ada yang tau dan tak ada yang mau tau ..

" Aku gak yakin dan aku hanya berbicara seperti ini dengan kalian, tapi kemungkinan .. kematian Allen ada hubungannya dengan konspirasi antara central dan vatikan" , kata-kata Komui membuat mereka terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" Maksud kakak .. vatikan memerintahkan central untuk membunuh Allen diam-diam ? kenapa .. " , Tanya Lenalee sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Yah .. bisa kita sebut seperti itu. Tapi kenapa? Kalau alasannya tentang fourteenth .. apa tidak terlalu cepat ? apa tidak terlalu gegabah ? Allen .. kekuatannya hampir menyamai seorang jendral. Kekuatannya akan sangat berguna di medan perang. Mereka tidak peduli tentang nyawa, tapi setidaknya kalu mereka melihat dari segi kegunaan, Allen .. terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh ..", mereka yang ada disana diam-diam mengangguk, setuju dengan Komui. Suasana semakin kelam.

"Cross .." , tiba-tiba semua melihat ke arah Lavi setelah mendengar nama itu. " kasus ini mirip sekali dengan kematian jendral Cross .. posisi, alat membunuh, waktu .. apa ini ada kebetulan atau ada hubungannya ?"

"Jadi kamu mau bilang mereka dibunuh orang yang sama?", Tanya Komui sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Gak ada bukti dan jaminan kalo mereka yang ngelakuin ini semua .. tapi kemungkinannya- .. ", tiba-tiba kalimat Lavi terpotong dengan seorang finder yang membanting pintu masuk. " S-superviser Komui !! "

" Ada apa ? bukannya saya sudah minta untuk tak mengganggu pertemuan ini ? "

" Superviser ! ini darurat ! W .. Walker-dono .. dia .. " , semua kaget mendengar nama Allen dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing. " Mayatnya .. hilang !"

Hanya dengan dua kata itu , mereka semua langsung berhamburan keluar , langsung menuju kamar Allen. Kali ini Déjà vu menghampiri Komui setelah dia sampai di kamar Allen lalu perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Semua mata shock melihat akmar Allen. Diantara kaca merah yang berlumuran darah, ada bagian yang pecah, cukup untuk dilewati sebuah tubuh. Ya .. mayat Allen menghilang di depan mata mereka.

" Superviser , maafkan kami .. kami benar-benar .. ", Reever mendekat ke Komui.

" Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Tadi ilmuwan yang ada disini keluar setelah memeriksa TKP, rencananya tubuh Allen akan dipindahkan untuk otopsi. Lalu Finder yang berjaga di dalam keluar sebentar untuk membantu mereka mengambil tandu. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca. Saat mereka menoleh, mayat Allen sudah tidak ada di sana .. " , Reever terdiam penuh rasa bersalah. " Aku benar-benar minta maaf Komui .. "

Komui tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Reever. " Sudah tak apa .. semua memang di luar dugaan .. "

" Guru dan murid menapaki takdir yang sama , hm ? ", kata-kata Bookman membuat mereka terdiam. Suasana makin suram. Tak ada yang bergerak maupun bicara. Semua sudah lelah .. Sampai akhirnya Lenalee bertanya, " loh ? Kanda mana .. ?"

" Kayaknya dia balik ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia butuh waktu atau mungkin sama sekali gak peduli .. ", jawab Lavi sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Lupakan soal konspirasinya .. Lupakan soal konspirasinya .. (kumohon) aku sendiri gak ngerti ngomong apa ~_~ intinya Allen diperlihatkan tewas mirip dengan kasus gurunya .. jadi yah.. kuharap kalian ngerti ..**

**Kanda : *grin evily* *grin evily* *grin evily***

**Ran : " idih Kanda .. ngapain lo senyum-senyum mesum gitu ?"**

**Kanda : " tch , mata pake yang bener , aku lagi nyegir tao .."**

**Ran : " seneng banget liat Allen mati .. Tapi tenang aja .. di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal buat kamu nyesel nyengir-nyengir sekarang .. *****grin more evily than Kanda***

**Kanda : "..."**

***sob* Find out what's next !**


	4. Is It Too Late?

**Yaph, akhirnya kita sampai di ch.4. Chapter kesukaanku ! Gak tau kenapa genre hurt/comfort paling ngena buat aku.. (ya ialah..) enjoy it ~**

**Summary : Mungkin ini alasan dia gak suka hari lahirnya. ****Apalagi kalau udah berurusan sama black order. Tapi untuk tahun ini moyashi ada bersamanya, jadi .. apa salahnya ? Namun .. ternyata semua tak berjalan mulus .. mungkin ?**

**Theme: Tears**

**Pairing : yuuxallen (ya iyalah .. namanya juga yullen month ..)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own-man. Kalo aku punya, aku bakal tanya ke diriku sendiri kenapa Lenalee bisa selamat hidup di antara cowo-cowo di HQ?!! ****Apalagi rok mininya itu loh , omg .. Em ? ahh .. aku lupa sama Komui.. ****Pasti itu jawabannya.. ~_~**

* * *

†Is It Too Late ?†

"Hihihi .. Kasian cowo di bawah sana .. kayaknya dia hancur berantakan", Kata bintang kepada bulan.

"Haha.. iya.. kasian banget.. dari tadi ngeliatin kita. Coba liat, matanya seakan ngomong minta di bunuh.."

"Hahahahahaha... ", siapa yang tau kalau bulan dan bintang bisa begitu kejam? Siapa yang tau kenapa mereka membicarakan Kanda? Siapa yang tau kenapa mereka begitu sinis padanya?

Mungkin mereka yang ada diatas sana begitu sinis karena bukan Allen yang duduk di tempatnya sekarang seperti biasanya. Bukan mata silver yang lembut yang menatap mereka, melainkan mata hitam legam yang tajam. Namun begitu kosong dan rapuh.. terlihat begitu lelah.. Akhirnya bulan menaruh kasihan padanya, membiarkan cahanya mengusap pipi Kanda. Tetap saja, tidak merubah apapun. Tapi kenapa Allen selalu duduk disini?

Suasana seperti ini membuat Kanda ingat pada moyashinya. Dulu.. moyashinya suka duduk disini, di atap black order. Angin berhembus membuat rambut peraknya berayun. Entah mengapa bulan begitu menyukainya, membiarkan cahayanya selalu memantul di pipi putih Allen. Dan setiap Kanda menemukannya disini, Allen selalu melemparkan senyuman lembut kepadanya, begitu manis dan tulus. Namun Allen melakukan satu kesalahan besar. Dia menyembunyikan tangisan di balik senyumannya dan berpikir Kanda tak sadar? Hha.. jangan konyol. Tapi kenapa Allen selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya?

Allen.. apa harus begini caramu pergi? Bukannya kamu benci si Cross sialan itu? Kenapa kamu mesti ngikutin dia sampai neraka , hah?! Tch, bahkan di neraka nanti aku yakin dia bakal bebanin kamu sama utang, baka ! baka.. ba-..

"Kanda.. ", Kanda tak sadar kalau dari tadi Lavi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa usagi?"

"Komui manggil.. "

"Misi hah? Nanti aku kesana.. ", kanda berbicara dengan Lavi tanpa menoleh ataupun ekspresi, membuat Lavi duduk di sampingnya.

"Kanda .. walaupun kita punya hati. Mereka tetap melihat kita sebagai senjata perang.."

†+++++++†

"Uhh.. Komui, apa gak terlalu cepat? ", Reever tampak khawatir sambil membawa tumpukan file.

"Aku tau ini berat untuknya, tapi dia seorang exorcist. Mau gak mau dia harus melakukan perintah. Ini aturan langsung dari atas. Aku sendiri.. gak bisa apa-apa.", Kata Komui sambil menutup matanya.

Tok .. tok ..

"Komui kamu manggil? ", Kanda masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah ya Kanda, kita ada misi baru.. "

"Hm ..?"

" Reever tolong jelaskan.. "

" Baiklah Kanda… ", Reever mulai penjelasan. "Sudah sebulan ini terjadi fenomena aneh di kota yang akan kamu tuju. Setiap tengah malam, sebuah alat musik akan bernyanyi dan memainkan simfony. Namun alat musik dan simfony yang dimainkan akan berubah setiap malam. Dan setiap simfony itu terdengar, seorang warga hilang.."

"Warga itu akuma kan? Dan alat musik itu pasti bergerak sesuai perintah innocence..", tebak Kanda.

"Kami juga berpikir begitu.", kata Komui sambil memberikan sebuah file."Jadi intinya, innocence itu akan berada di dalam alat musik yang berbunyi di tengah malam. Dan tugasmu adalah cari alat musik itu berbunyi itu, ambil innocence, dan hancurkan akuma yang ada."

Dengan itu, Kanda keluar ruangan untuk bersiap..

†+++++++†

" Kanda-dono, sebentar lagi tengah malam..", Kanda beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari penginapan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke pusat kota. Tempatnya begitu luas dan ada air mancur di tengahnya. Kota ini begitu sepi.. karna itu mereka nyaris bisa mendengar suara hembusan angin. Dan..

Simfony..

Kanda dan finder itu langsung berlari kea rah asal suara. Ini.. gesekan biola? Suaranya makin jelas.. mengarahkan mereka keluar dari kota dan masuk ke sebuah hutan.. makin jelas..

"Akhhh .. !!", bersamaan dengan simfony yang terus berbunyi, sebuah teriakan terdengar.. mungkin akuma..

Mereka terus berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Simfonynya makin jelas.. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di padang rumput yang luas. Simfony ini.. Vivaldi.. Antonio Vivaldi? Winner?

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi.. nyahahaha ~ , datang juga rupanya.. kamu mau ini? Nyo~", akuma lv.4 berdiri di depan mereka dan membawa sebuah itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Yap sudah pasti ada innocence di biola itu.

"Gimana kamu bisa tahan dari suara innocence itu? ", tanya Kanda.

"Sayang sekali suara biola ini gak bisa menghancurkan akuma lv.4 sepertiku, nyo~ tapi malangnya lv.2 seperti dia bisa nyo~ ", kata akuma itu sambil menunjuk akuma lain yang sudah hancur.

"Berikan padaku..", Kanda menarik mugen dari sarungnya.

"Ambil sendiri, nyo~ "

"Mugen activate.. ", angin berhembus lembut di padang rumput itu. Diiringi simfony gubahan Antonio Vivaldi, ritmenya begitu cepat dan keras. Bulan dan bintang masih bergosip memperhatikan Kanda.

Allen..

Kanda menggoyangkan kepalanya.. Tch! Kosentrasi! "Kaichu: 'ichigen'!! ", Kanda memulai serangan begitu cepat. Namun akuma itu menahan serangannya dengan mudah.

"Hahahahaha.. exorcist gak ada apa-apanya, nyo!! nyo.. ?!", Akuma itu mencoba menghindar walaupun ujung mugen telah menembus kulitnya.

Seharusnya aku tau..

"Nigentou.. mugen, ready..", ilusi kedua megen.. Kanda membuat pedang yang kembar dengan mugen. Angin behembus kencang, dia sama sekali tak menunjukan emosi sementara lawannya terus tertawa. Akuma itu tak tau apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Masih terus tertawa, akhirnya dia menatap Kanda. Gak ada?! Di depan? Kiri? Kanan? Gak ada.. berarti atas nyo!!

Kanda melompat dari atas. Bayangannya hitam menutupi bulan. Dengan kedua pedang di tangannya, Kanda menyerang dari atas sampai membuat akuma itu jatuh ke tanah dan tanahnya juga ikut tertekan membentuk lubang.

Kenapa kamu selalu duduk disana?

Sesaat suasana tenang. Apa akumanya sudah terbunuh? Tidak.. Tiba-tiba ratusan peluru di tembakan kea rah Kanda. Dia mencoba menghindar, melompat sejauh yang dia bisa. Nafasnya terengah-engah.. Pundak dan pahanya tertembak.. Tapi tak masalah, Kanda kebal dengan racun akuma. Tetap saja, darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang itu.

Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan tangisan di balik senyumanmu?

Tangan kanan akuma itu berbentuk machine gun yang bisa menembakan delapan peluru dalam sekali tembak. Kanda kembali dihujani ratusan peluru, namun dia masih bisa menghindar. Dan sekarang kedua tangannya menghujani Kanda dengan peluru. Kali ini dia tidak punya tempat untuk menhindar..

"Nyahahaha.. uda gak bisa gerak, nyo?? biar kuhentikan rasa sakitmu nyo~"

Apa sudah terlambat.. untuk bertanya?

Kanda terlalu banyak mengeluarkan banyak darah. Terlalu banyak peluru menembus kulitnya. Nafasnya makin pendek dan matanya mulai buram, dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.. Tch, aku belum mau mati.. Akuma itu menyeringai.. berjalan perlahan ke arah Kanda sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Kanda.

Belum.. belum terlambat..

"Bye bye, nyo~", akuma itu melepaskan tembakan begitu dekat. Tembakan itu terus dilepaskan sampai tanahnya ikut hancur. Membuat debu bertebaran menutupi semuanya. Butuh waktu sampai debu-debu itu hilang. Dan..

"Nyo!! Hilang?! Dimana exorcist itu, nyo?!"

"Hakka Torou.. ", sebelum sempat menoleh, akuma itu jatuh ke tanah dan darah menggenang di sekitarnya. Sesaat sebelum akuma itu menembak, Kanda menghindar dan berlari ke belakangnya lalu menyerangnya.

"Hahahahaha!! hihihihi!! Kalian semua akan musnah, nyo!! "

"Che.. berisik.. ", akuma lv.4 itu hancur berantakan, meninggalkan senyum konyol di kepalanya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Namun, kanda ikut jatuh ke tanah. Matanya mulai berat.

Kembalilah.. Allen..

"M-mo..yashi.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger again!! Nyahahaha .. i like it!! Apa yang terjadi?? Apa Kanda menyusul moyashi tercinta? or the almighty Yuu Kanda will survive ? Nikmatilah rasa penasaran kalian ! khu khu khu.. *grin evily***

**Kanda: "tch, sekaratku so sweet bgt.. tpi sorry, aku gak bakal mati segampang itu.."**

**Ran: "oh yeah? Aku bisa buat kamu mati sekarang loh??"**

**Kanda: *ngacungin mugen* oh yeah? Kamu berani??"**

**Ran: "Mauku sih gitu kalo kamu macem-macem.. tapi masalahnya kamu terlalu cakep buat mati muda *senyum mesum*"**

**Kanda: "pervert!!"**

**Find out what's next!**


	5. Memanen Tauge

**Last chapter! Aku update lebih awal cz minggu depan aku sibuk nyari sekolah..** **Kumohon agar kalian gak gebukin aku setelah liad endingnya.. XD enjoy it~**

**Summary : Mungkin ini alasan dia gak suka hari lahirnya. ****Apalagi kalau udah berurusan sama black order. Tapi untuk tahun ini moyashi ada bersamanya, jadi .. apa salahnya ? Namun .. ternyata semua tak berjalan mulus .. mungkin ?**

**Theme: Cinlok (lol, rada gak sesuai?)**

**Pairing : yuuxallen (ya iyalah .. namanya juga yullen month ..)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own-man. Kalo aku punya, aku bakal protes ke publisher game nya DGM biar ngirim versi inggrisnya ke Indonesia!! *rawl***

**(entah kenapa kayaknya setiap aku nulis disclaimer jadi curhat colongan yag? Atau semacam surat kaleng kritik buad Katsura Hoshino-sensei? Hha, tau deh ..****)**

* * *

†Memanen Tauge†

Berat.. dunia terlihat begitu berat.. semua tampak kabur dan warna dunia melebur tanpa garis pemisah. Kanda tak bisa membedakan lagi antara langit dan tanah. Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Biola itu jatuh tak jauh dari Kanda dan sudah berhenti bergerak. Dia merasa sesuatu mendekat..

Eng? Apa..? Salju? Rasanya ringan.. g-gelap..

Kanda akhirnya pingsan..

†+++++++†

"Yuu..ba-.."

"Yuu bangung.."

"Hy Yuu-chan bangun !!", Kanda mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil.. Nama kecilnya?

"Heh! Baka usagi! Gak usah manggil kaya gitu! Nekad.. aw..", tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mungkin karena serangan akuma tadi.. loh? Disini kan ruang perawatan black order?!, "Kok aku disini? Gimana innocencenya?!"

"Yuu-chan.. tenang dulu.. innocencenya udah di tangan Hevlaska.. semua uda gak masalah kok..", kata Lavi menenangkan. Kanda tiduran lagi di kasurnya, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Sepertinya sebelum pingsan, disana turun salju. Gak mungkin.. kalau salju kenapa rasanya hangat? Allen..

"Usagi.. Gak tau kenapa.. Kayaknya Allen ada disampingku sebelum pingsan..", mereka berdua terdiam. Kanda menatap langit-langit ruangan, tatapannya begitu lelah.

Plokk..

Lavi menepuk pipi Kanda dengan kedua tanganya. Kanda menatap Lavi. Dia menatap dengan shock namun melembut setelah mendengar kata-kata Lavi. "Halo?? Dimana Yuu Kanda yang dulu? Yuu Kanda yang tegar, kuat, dingin, hati sekeras baja, brengsek, brutal.."

"Nekad mati nih anak.."

"Ampun deh ampun.. Intinya tolong jangan sedih terus.. Allen yang ada diatas sana bakal sedih kalo kamu gini terus.."

"Hmh ya.. Kamu bener..", Kanda cuma bisa tersenyum kecil (lebih tepatnya nyengir?), "Ngomong-ngomong bisa angkat tanganmu dari pipiku? Sebelum aku jadiin kamu sate kelinci."

"Hah? Oh ya.. sorry.. Btw, kapan kamu jadi tukang sate?", senyum lebar yang menempel di pipi Lavi berubah jadi horor setelah Kanda melepas mugen dari sarungnya. Akhirnya dia kabur dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum menutup pintu dia berkata sesuatu.

"Anyway Kanda, kalau nanti badanmu uda terasa enak, coba dateng ke cafetaria. Kurasa kita punya apa yang kamu mau..", lalu dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar memukul Kanda.

†+++++++†

Kanda males ngebiarin rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan mengambil mantel exorcistnya. Sebelum memakai mantelnya dia berdiri di depan kaca dan memperhatikan setiap balutan perban yang melingkar di dadanya.

Tch, gara-gara gak konsen kemarin, akuma bego itu bisa nembakin aku seenaknya.. Hm, akhirnya si baka usagi bisa ngomong sesuatu yang bener, Allen uda gak ada.. Seharusnya aku biarin dia tenang di atas sana.. Lalu Kanda keluar tanpa mengkancingkan mantelnya, mantel exorcist yang amat-sangat-ketat (sexy) itu cukup menekan luka Kanda dan yang pasti bakal sakit banget. (A/N: halah.. alesan aja! Emang mauku kok! XD *nosebleed*)

Sebelum masuk ke cafetaria, entah kenapa Kanda merasakan deja vu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam cafetaria..

"Oi, Kanda udah dateng tuh.."

"Hy, kamu udah sembuh?"

"Oh iya, suruh cepetan masuk..", deja vu tak bisa lepas dari Kanda. Semua finder, ilmuwan, bahkan exorcist berkumpul di sana. Mereka semua tersenyum pada Kanda, mencurigakan..

"Yuhuu~ Yuu-chan!"

"Usagi? Ada apa ini?!"

"Yuu-chan, kita punya kado untukmu..", Lavi menggeret Kanda ke tengah ruangan. Disana ada kotak hitam besar dan pita membungkus diatasnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kanda mendekati kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan..

"Surprisee.. !!", rambut putih, garis luka pentagonal di atas mata kiri, dan suara yang manis. Seorang exorcist black order yang disebut-sebut "destroyer of time", Allen Walker, muncul dari dalam kotak sambil tersenyum manis.

Kanda mematung ditempatnya..

Krik krikk..

Krik krikk..

"Ng, Kanda..?", Allen mencoba memangglnya.

Wushh~ muncul aura hitam membunuh dari balik punggung Kanda. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat Allen dan menaruh di pundaknya seperti sekarung tomat.

"Gyaa !! Kanda! Ini rencananya Lavi!"

"Loh tapi ini kan idemu moyashi-chan!", sebelum kanda keluar ruangan, dia berhenti didepan pintu dan tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tunggu giliranmu, sate kelinci..", Lavi langsung merinding ditempat, seakan bulu kuduknya pada joget semua.

"Wah gawat, kayaknya moyashi-chan bakal gak bisa jalan buat seminggu..", semua sekarang pada melototin Lavi.

†+++++++†

Pintu kamar Kanda terbanting dibelakang pemiliknya. Lalu dia menurunkan Allen dan langsung mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Akh..K-Kanda.. aku bener-bener minta maap! Maunya aku jadi kado.. Jadi aku ngelakuin in-..", kata-kata Allen terhenti. Sekarang deja vu menghampiri si mata silver. Sebuah bibir yang hangat menangkap miliknya. Menciumnya begitu lama dan lembut. Membuatnya meleleh.. Kakinya serasa seperti gel, Allen hanya bisa membiarkan Kanda menangkap tubuhnya. Seluruhnya hanya untuk Kanda..

"Ya..ya.. kamu nekad ngerjain aku kan? Selama ini kamu pura-pura mati terus sembunyi di suatu tempat, gitu kan?", Allen memeluk Kanda erat-erat, penuh rasa bersalah. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kanda.

"Maapin aku, Kanda.. Aishiteru.."

"Tch.. baka..", setelah itu kesunyian menelan mereka untuk beberapa lama. Membiarkan mereka menikmati setiap detik yang ada. Setiap rasa hangat.. Melepaskan setiap rasa kangen.. Allen hanya bisa tersenyum, entah rasa bersalah, entah rasa lega.. Mungkin rasa bahagianya sama seperti saat Dewi Aphrodhite di pilih oleh Zeus dan diberi golden apple (gak usah dipikirin, ni mitologi Yunani ~_~)

"Anyway, kemarin aku janji ke kamu kan? Kalo kamu nekad ngerjain aku lagi.. bakal kuhukum..", tiba-tiba Kanda menyeringai layaknya Krory yang uda setahun gak minum darah + tiba-tiba nemu akuma.

"Oops.."

†+++FIN+++†

* * *

**Lupakan judulnya..**

**Lupakan judulnya..**

**Gak bisa!!! Huahahahhahahahahaha ..**** XDD sumpah, aku gak tau kenapa aku naro judul "memanen tauge" di ch.5 ini.. Gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya!! tiba-tiba nemplok di otak terus main tulis ajja.. alhasil, waktu mau mulai nulis pasti ketawa mulu ngeliatin judulnya.. akhirnya gak mulai-mulai.. wkwkw.. maap ke-eror-an author anda ini..*lol***

**makasih buat review dari kalian.. aku seneng banget ^_^ dan tolong di ingat, saia-tidak-akan-pernah-membunuh-Allen-atau-Kanda-ever-never! T_T i luv them..**

**Khu khu khu.. Endingnya rada ngeselin atau aneh ya? ****Hhe, maap yah? **

**Yaph , dengan ini Yullen month buat tahun ini selesai. Thx buat review nya yah.. aku seneng banget ^o^b **

**Kanda: "fuh akhirnya cerita konyolmu selesai juga****.. cape baca sesuatu yang gak jelas.."**

**Ran: "ih jahat! Ini kand cerita soal kamu juga Kanda!!"**

**Allen: "ia.. santai aja lagi.. ****kalo emang bener-bener gak suka ma aku, gak usah ngerasa dong?? Gak usah sewot.." *smirk***

**Kanda: "Tch, macem-macem banget ngomongnya.. Btw, Ran.. gara-gara dia ngerjain aku, katanya aku janji bakal hukum dia kan? Apa nih hukumannya??" *grin***

**Ran: "Ah ia, itu dia yang mau aku tanyain ke pembaca.. Aku boleh minta pendapat ke kalian gak? ****Gimana kalau aku buat sequel dari chapter ini yang isinya tentang hukumannya Allen? ****Kalau menurut kalian bagus, kira-kira apa hukuman Allen?**** Tolong kirim saran kalian pakai review yah?? ****Hontou ni arigatou.." m.(V.V).m**

**See ya on my next stories..~ ^o^/**


End file.
